tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Style
Texas Style is a WHT Engineer TF2 Freak Concept created by YouTube user RAWisJimbo His theme is Rev Heads Rally - Western Stage Appearance Texas Style is a WHT Engineer wearing a (RED) Team Spirit Texas Ten Gallon and a (BLU) Team Spirit Scotch Saver. Origin Texas Style was, for a time, a bit of an odd engineer. He barely built anything that would support his team, and opted to only build teleporters that were only generally useful to himself. After a while, he decided to try building himself rocket boots. This resulted in multiple failures, but eventually, he got them to work, and really well too. When that project was over and done with, he created himself an implant that allowed pinpoint accuracy from up to 100 yards, that implant has been put in his brain, helping steady his nerves whenever he desires. He's had help from the help of the medic and engineer team that created Prefix's cyborg parts in order to create it, and they were happy to assist. Now he flies around the badlands, taking down freaks who attempt to harm others. Personality and Behaviour Out of battle, Texas Style is an enthusiastic man who will never do anything without a grin on his face. He is seen as an incomparably kindhearted person by those he's not currently trying to apprehend. His behaviour in battle stands in stark contrast, however. Texas Style is a man of little mercy in battle, though he never kills. He will use his revolver to cripple the limbs of his opponents, in order to prevent them from retaliating or continuing to attack those Texas Style is trying to protect. Texas Style is a huge fan of spaghetti westerns, and takes his fighting style with revolvers directly from that. There is never a time where he doesn't offer to do a shootout at high noon with whomever he is trying to defeat, though he is generally rejected, as the villain has something they need to be doing, which typically leads to a fight on the spot. As a self-proclaimed "superhero", he searches the Badlands for people in trouble, and steps in to protect them. If he cannot protect them, he will detonate a smoke bomb hidden in his rocket boots, and proceed to bring the innocent person away from danger. Powers and Abilities Texas Style is a gunslinger at heart, and his fighting style generally revolves around that. Revolver of Justice Texas Style is packing a modified revolver that fires either regular or explosive bullets, organized by three of each type in his revolver at all times. He uses his regular bullets to attack the joints of regular mercenaries, or low-level freaks, while using the explosive bullets to take on foes that may be able to take a few regular bullets. Rocket Boots Texas Style's rocket boots run off of a fuel created by Texas Style while trying to come up with ways to make them run for a long time. He calls this fuel Beta-100, and igniting it generates a lot of lift for a lot less fuel. This fuel can last him about 18 hours of flying at maximum thrust, or 48 hours of flying with general use. Their top speed at maximum thrust is 220 km/h. Nerve Implant Texas Style has an implant in his brain, specifically the motor section, that allows him to steady his hand completely at will, in order not not shake while firing. this is invaluable to his aim, and makes him a shot not many can rival. Faults and Weaknesses Texas Style may be an amazing shot, and he may have rocket boots, but physically, he's still mostly human. He can't take many powerful hits, and he relies on distance to be able to attack his foes. If someone manages to close in and prevent him from escaping, he's in big trouble. Though his rocket fuel lasts far longer than many other fuels would, he can still run out, and when he does, he's grounded. His boots also cannot function if damaged too much. Foes would be wise to target them, as he cannot escape without them. His revolver only has six shots, and only three of the kind he wants when starting the battle. A wise move would be to dodge his shots and wait until he has to reload, then one can close in and deal some hits. Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Concepts made by RAWisJimbo Category:WHT Team Category:Engineers Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Near-normal